Destiny
by liuzhiang
Summary: [VIXX FICTION LeoXNXTaekwoon] Taekwoon berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan pria berhati baik seperti Hakyeon. "Astaga.. siapa mereka sebenarnya? bahkan aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri." Taekwoon menuju rumah bercat putih itu lalu tak sadarkan diri. Disinilah Taekwoon, menjadi umpan untuk kepuasan saudara kandungnya.WARN:YAOI!Crime!OOC!Typo/AU,dsb!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **D  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih! Datang kembali ya.." Hakyeon tersenyum kepada seorang wanita yang sudah membeli sebuket bunga di tokonya. Pandangannya belum lepas dari wanita itu sampai sepeda yang dikendarainya sudah berbelok arah.

Hari sudah mulai sore, sudah saatnya Hakyeon beres-beres dan menutup tokonya. Dengan segera ia membersihkan meja dari potongan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang berserakan. Tangannya yang semula tadi bekerja seketika terhenti ketika sepasang matanya menemukan sebuah buku hitam berukuran sedang, seperti buku _diary_.

"Milik siapa ini? Aku tidak yakin punya buku seperti ini." Hakyeon berusaha mengingat-ingat jika saja ada seorang pelanggan yang meninggalkan bukunya disini.

"Sanghyuk.. mungkin ini miliknya, Sanghyuk-ah! Kemarilah sebentar." Panggil Hakyeon.

"Ne hyung..?" Sanghyuk menghampiri Hakyeon sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah buku ini milikmu?" Tanya Hakyeon sembari menunjukkan buku yang ia temukan tadi.

"Ah aku tidak punya buku yang seperti itu hyung.." Jawab Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk, "mungkin saja tadi ada pelanggan yang tidak sengaja meninggalkan bukunya hyung.." Tambah Sanghyuk.

"Iya.. aku juga berfikir seperti itu, baiklah kita tunggu besok saja. Kalau dia memang pelanggan disini ia pasti akan datang kemari untuk mengambilnya. Simpan ini, aku akan menghitung sisa bunga di belakang." Sanghyuk pun mengangguk mengerti, "Ne hyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **D  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Waktu itu Hakyeon masih berusia 16 tahun dan Sanghyuk masih berusia 10 tahun. Hakyeon kecil baru pulang sekolah, ia bergegas masuk ke rumah ketika kekacauan mulai terlihat di ruang tamu. Ia berteriak memanggil Ibu dan Ayahnya, namun nihil tidak ada yang menyahut. Hakyeon kecil berlari mengelilingi rumah besarnya. tempat terakhir.. saat ia berpijak di depan kamar orang tuanya dirinya seketika lemas dan tak berdaya, bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Dengan segala tekadnya ia menuntun sang adik yang juga baru pulang dari kursus belajarnya keluar dari rumah sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya, walaupun tangannya berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ia terus menuntun sang adik yang tidak berhenti bertanya akan sikap anehnya._**

 ** _Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor polisi yang dekat dengan kawasan rumah megah keluarga Cha._**

 ** _"Siapapun.. tolong aku.. hiks pak polisi tolong! Ibu dan ayahku hiks.."_**

"Hahhh.. Hahhh.." Hakyeon terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Mimpi itu datang lagi, sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat dan ia kenang. Hakyeon hanya ingin membayangkan wajah mereka yang tersenyum bahagia di alam sana.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Sanghyuk.. kau belum tidur?" Tanya Hakyeon saat melihat Sanghyuk di ruang tengah yang masih bermain dengan _puffy,_ seekor anak anjing berbulu putih yang mereka pelihara.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur hyung.." Hakyeon hanya mengendikan bahunya dan meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur.

"Lalu kenapa hyung terbangun?" Hakyeon tersenyum ke arah Sanghyuk dan menggeleng pelan. "Kerongkongan ku kering sekali, aku butuh minum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **D  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berangkat hyung.." Sanghyuk berpamitan pada Hakyeon yang mulai mempersiapkan toko bunganya.

"Hati-hati.. Jangan pulang terlalu larut, jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi cepat hubungi aku.." Sanghyuk terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Iya..iya hyung, jaga dirimu juga." Hakyeon hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam toko. Sanghyuk tahu betul betapa cemasnya sang kakak semenjak kepergian orangtua nya. Yah.. ia pun sama khawatirnya pada Hakyeon, pada inseden yang menimpa kedua orangtua nya lima tahun lalu belum juga ditemukan sang pelakunya. Maka dari itu ia dan Hakyeon harus berhati-hati layaknya di awasi oleh seseorang.

Tak terasa Sanghyuk sudah sampai di halte bus, karena masih pagi belum terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan.

"Hey.." Sanghyuk yang mendapat tepukan di bahunya sontak berjengit kaget.

"Aish saekki-ya.. kau tahu? Aku hampir saja kehilangan nyawaku.." Ujar Sanghyuk berlebihan. Itu teman satu sekolahnya, Sungjae.

" _You're so mean_ Hyuk-ah.. Ya! sepulang sekolah kau akan menemaniku ke tempat perkelahian anjing kan?" Tanya Sungjae sambil membenahi jas almamaternya.

"A-aku harus pulang cepat, hyung-ku..."

"Ah.. bilang saja kalau kita ada kelas tambahan, bagaimana?" Mohon Sungjae dengan memotong pembicaraan Sanghyuk.

"Hahh.. baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan menonton babak pertama saja ya." Mata Sungjae pun berbinar senang.

"Tidak masalah.. Ah itu bis nya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **D  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pesananmu kemarin, semoga kau menyukai desain nya." Hakyeon tersenyum ramah kepada wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pelanggannya.

"Kau begitu handal dalam merangkai bunga.." Wanita itu mencari-cari keberadaan nametag di baju Hakyeon. "Hakyeon.. namaku Cha Hakyeon" Ujar Hakyeon memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah.. Hakyeon-ah terimakasih ya, aku akan lebih sering datang kesini." Sekali lagi Hakyeon tersenyum dan membungkuk formal pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Sepeninggal wanita paruh baya itu datanglah seorang pria dengan jas yang terlihat mewah dan mahal. "Selamat siang, selamat datang di toko kami.. Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu tuan..?" Sapa Hakyeon.

"Aku butuh sebuket bunga mawar merah." Ujarnya seadanya, karena matanya masih fokus pada _gadget_ di tangannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Kau bisa menunggu dulu di kursi depan, aku akan mengerjakannya dalam waktu-" Pria berjas itu sedikit kesal karena Hakyeon terlalu banyak basa basi, ia pun memotong ucapannya dan melirik sinis ke arah sang _florist._

"-Bisakah kau tidak banyak bica..ra.. Hakyeon?! Kau benarkan Cha Hakyeon?!" Pria itu terkejut berkebalikan dengan Hakyeon yang mengeryit heran.

"Maaf.. kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Hakyeon hati-hati.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mu? Kau tidak ingat jika aku yang mengurus kasus.. mm.. maaf kematian orang tuamu?" Jelas seorang pria berjas tersebut. Hakyeon berusaha mengenali pria itu, namun ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Maaf, aku-" Pikirannya seakan kosong saat ini.

"Aku Jung Yunho.. aku pengacara ayahmu." Pria bernama Yunho itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak terlalu banyak mengingat saat itu, aku-"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku baru menunjukkan diriku lagi sekarang." Yunho sungguh merasa bersalah pada Hakyeon ia pun menjelaskan beberapa hal yang belum Hakyeon ketahui,mengenai penyitaan rumah mewahnya dan segala fasilitas yang ada di dalamnya, yang di duga kasus ini bersangkutan dengan insiden kematian orang tua Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk.

Sungguh sekarang ia beruntung karena rumah yang di tempatinya adalah rumah pemberian dari seorang rekan kerja ayahnya, pada saat itu ia datang pada Hakyeon secara diam-diam dan memberikan sertifikat rumah beserta uang tunai yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Hakyeon kecil waktu itu belum terlalu mengerti dan sempat menolaknya karena akan kembali ke Canada bersama paman dan bibinya namun pria itu memohon kepadanya sambil menangis dan bersujud.

"Apa? Jadi rumah ini bukan milik keluarga Cha? Lalu sertifikatnya? Dan apakah kau mengingat orang itu..yang memberikanmu sertifikatnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Rumah ini bersertifikat atas nama Ayah, dan pada saat itu aku belum terlalu mengerti. Mengenai pria itu.. aku pun tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas." Jawab Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah.. begini, ini suatu keajaiban kita bertemu. Dan aku ingin meminta izin padamu." Hakyeon hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaaan yang campur aduk.

"Apakah kau mengizinkan aku untuk membuka kasus lima tahun ke belakang?" Hakyeon langsung menatap Yunho kaget.

"Maaf jika ini terkesan tiba-tiba, tapi.. biarkan aku membalas semua kebaikan yang diberikan ayahmu kepadaku melalui kau dan adikmu, dan ini merupakan tugasku sebagai pengacara. Tidak seharusnya aku melarikan diri ke Amerika saat itu."

"Maaf beri aku waktu dulu.." Ujar Hakyeon lirih.

Yunho menatap Hakyeon dengan sendu lalu tersenyum kecil, ia bisa memaklumi bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon saat ini, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Hakyeon. "Ini.. tolong hubungi aku jika kau sudah menyetujuinya. Aku akan menunggu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **D  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Bawa dia pada putra sulung Cha, cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Pastikan keadaannya normal dan terkendali."

"Baik Sajangnim.." Segerumul orang berjas satu persatu mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang pria muda yang diyakini sebagai kepercayaan dari keluarga Jung.

"Sajangnim.. dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Apa kita tunggu saja sampai-"

"Kubilang bawa dia.. sekarang.. juga.. apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?! Kau tuli hah?!"

"Maaf Sajangnim. Saya akan membawanya sekarang."

"Bagus. Pastikan gps masih terpasang dengan baik di lengan kanannya."

"Baik Sajangnim.. Saya permisi.."

'cklek'

"Geurae.. Leo.. sebentar lagi keinginanmu akan tercapai. Hahh.. sungguh anak yang malang Hakyeon-ie.. Sanghyuk-ie" Seringai itu tajam bagaikan pedang yang baru diasah.

Ia pun kembali duduk di sofa sambil menikmati segelas _cocktail,_ lalu menghela nafas "Taekwoon-ah.. sayang sekali nasib mu tak sebaik dingsaengmu.. kau terlalu baik." Ujarnya sambil memandang foto keluarga Jung yang terpajang di ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong! Ini fanfiction pertama yang aku buat, jika sudah membaca dan kalian menyukai ceritaku mohon saran dan dukungannya lewat review ya :) dan jangan lupa klik fav/follow. Hope you guys like my stories :) Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar tempatnya disini?" Sungjae berjalan dibelakang Sanghyuk sambil melihat ke arah sekitarnya dengan was-was. "Hmm.." Sanghyuk hanya menggumam sembari terus berjalan menyusuri gedung-gedung yang terlihat menyeramkan karena sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Hyuk-ah, aku telah berubah fikiran.." Lantas Sanghyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Sungjae. "Heh.. kau itu sangat pecundang Sungjae-ya! Masa tempat begini saja kau sudah ciut seperti ini. Lagipula dari awal ini sudah bagian dari rencanamu." Sungjae yang merasa di sepelekan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah-baiklah, jangan memanggilku pecundang. Kalau aku pecundang mana mungkin aku mengajakmu kemari." Kini giliran Sanghyuk yang menatap malas pada sahabatnya.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk, suara hiruk pikuk dari dalam gedung sudah terdengar oleh Sanghyuk dan Sungjae. Di depannya sudah ada sekitar delapan orang penjaga dengan badan bertubuh besar berotot.

"Ya, Sungjae-ah.. apa kita bisa masuk? Kita kan tidak punya-" Ucapan Sanghyuk terhenti dikala Sungjae menyodorkan sebuah _black card_ di tangannya. "Heol?! Sejak kapan kau.." Sungjae tersenyum remeh. "Kau kira aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk babak belur dipukuli para pria besar itu ha? Appa ku yang baik.. aku mencuri ini darinya.. hm bukan mencuri tapi meminjam haha" Sanghyuk mengendikan bahunya karena tidak habis pikir oleh kelakuan sahabatnya. Tadi dia ketakutan, tapi sekarang..? Sungjae dengan segala keanehannya, pikirnya begitu.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk. Hanya orang dewasa saja yang.."

"-baiklah kalian boleh masuk." Ujar salah satu _bodyguard_ ketika Sungjae menunjukan kartu hitam identitasnya. Dengan santai mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

"Hei tunggu.. bagaimana dengan kau.." Tanya seorang _bodyguard_ pada Sanghyuk.

"Aku? hanya menemaninya saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana ini? Kepalaku sangat sakit."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai pada tuan Cha."

"Apa? Siapa dia? Dan untuk apa?"

Para suruhan Jung corp itu memberitahu segala rencana yang diberikan oleh bos besar mereka kepada pria yang baru sadar dari obat biusnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Dan-"

"-Siapa diriku?" tanyanya sembari menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk itu, jalankan saja tugasmu. Lalu bawa Cha Hakyeon dan adiknya pada kami." Pria itu hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna semuanya meski gagal. Tidak ada satupun ingatan mengenai apapun terlebih dirinya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai.. siapkan dirimu, lakukan apa yang aku katakan."

"Tunggu.. siapa aku? Setidaknya kau beritahu namaku."

"Taekwoon."

Mobil pun terhenti, salah satu suruhan itu membukakan pintu untuk pria bernama Taekwoon itu.

"Sebaiknya kau turun disini, kunjungi rumah itu dan jalankan rencananya." Dengan cepat para suruhan itu kembali ke mobil dan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Astaga.. siapa mereka sebenarnya? bahkan aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri." Taekwoon menuju rumah bercat putih itu dengan terhuyung. Saat ia hendak membuka pagar kesadarannya hilang, hanya warna hitam pekat dan sebesit suara yang ia rasakan

"YA! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish.. pertunjukan ini membuatku muak! Aku ingin pulang saja.." Ujar Sanghyuk ketika melihat orang-orang bersorak sorai kepada dua anjing yang sedang berkelahi di dalam kandang raksasa. Ia jadi teringat _puffy_ dirumahnya, Sanghyuk berfikir.. mengapa manusia jaman sekarang mempunyai otak yang dangkal seperti ini?

"Aku akan ke toliet sebentar.." Sanghyuk berseru pada Sungjae yang sedang fokus melihat pertunjukan menjijikan itu.

"Ah.. baiklah, jangan lama-lama!" Sanghyuk mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi keramaian.

Sementara itu di sisi lain segerumul orang berjas mendekati Sanghyuk dengan senjata api di tangannya. Sontak Sanghyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Ka-kalian siapa?" Badan Sanghyuk gemetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. "Cha Sanghyuk.. ada perlu apa kau datang ke tempat ini?" Tanya seorang pemimpin dari segerumul orang berjas tersebut.

"A-aku hanya menemani temanku.. si-siapa kalian?!"

"-Tunggu.." Tiba-tiba seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian casualnya berdiri tepat di belakang Sanghyuk. "Sanghyuk-ah.. kau sudah banyak berubah, kau sudah besar sekarang-" "-Hey kalian menakutinya, turunkan senjata kalian!" Perintahnya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh bawahannya tersebut.

Sanghyuk pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pria yang masih berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Sanghyuk sambil menekan rasa takut dan cemasnya.

"Tentu saja aku salah satu rekan kerja Ayahmu saat ia masih hidup." Pria tinggi itu menyeringai pada Sanghyuk, telapak tangannya yang besar sedikit menepuk bahu Sanghyuk. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, mereka hanya membuatmu terkejut." Sanghyuk sendiri semakin dibuat bingung dan ketakutan, masalahnya ia tidak pernah melihat orang-orang ini. Ia takut nyawa kakak nya juga akan terancam, _Lebih baik aku tidak bertindak gegabah saat ini. Sanghyuk-ah! Cukup ikuti apa yang di katakan,_ Pikirnya.

"Daripada kita bicara di sini, ayo kita keruanganku. Disana aku menyimpan banyak koleksi wine."

"A-Aku belum legal untuk meminum minuman seperti itu."

"Hahaha.. baiklah kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja, bagaimana?"

Sanghyuk pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Pria tinggi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh lemah Taekwoon kini terbaring di atas ranjang bersprei putih. Hakyeon yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan di tokonya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan bagian kamar tamu. Setelah meletakkan nampan berisikan beberapa obat pereda nyeri dan segelas air, Hakyeon menghela nafas. _Aku akan bertanya padanya kalau dia sudah pulih sepenuhnya._

"Engh.." Atensi Hakyeon langsung tertuju pada si pria asing. Ia segera duduk di samping ranjang dan memeriksa denyut nadi di tangannya juga menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi sempit si pria asing. _Ia sudah lumayan stabil._

Kedua mata tajam namun disisi lain menyiratkan kelembutan itu terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar yang masuk ke retina matanya, ia kembali meringis saat sakit dikepalanya belum juga hilang.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Minum dulu obat ini" Hakyeon berseru sembari membantunya duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Setelah ia meminum obatnya ia menatap Hakyeon dengan sayu "Sshh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya. Hakyeon mengernyit heran lalu tak lama ia tersenyum. "Kau tadi jatuh pingsan di depan rumahku." Jelas Hakyeon, Taekwoon pun berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang barusan terjadi, dan sekelibat ingatan terbesit di kepalanya. perkataan orang-orang di mobil tadi – _Cha Hakyeon_ adalah nama yang hanya dia ingat, katanya ia harus datang padanya.

"A-apa kau Cha Hakyeon?" Hakyeon sedikit terkejut namun ia mengangguk telak. "Iya, aku Cha Hakyeon, kau kenal aku?" Dahi Hakyeon kembali mengernyit dan matanya memandang pria di depannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku Taekwoon, sebenarnya.. aku sudah lama ingin mengunjungi.. itu.. toko mu! Iya toko bunga kan? Kau punya toko bunga?" Taekwoon berujar seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh si pesuruh.

"Tentu saja, aku punya toko bunga. Tapi, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku kalau bisa aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ujar Hakyeon khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahku dima.." Sontak Taekwoon membulatkan matanya, lalu meringis. Hakyeon semakin merasa aneh akan sikap pria bernama Taekwoon ini.

"Taekwoon-ssi apa kau tersesat atau sebagainya?" Hakyeon sempat berfikir jika ia bukan orang yang tinggal dekat di daerah sini, jadi saat ia jauh-jauh datang ke tokonya malah tersesat.

"Arghh! Ini membuatku gila sungguh.." Taekwoon meringis sembari mencengkram helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei.. Tenanglah Taekwoon-ssi jika memang ada yang tidak beres denganmu aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?" Hakyeon mencoba melepaskan genggaman Taekwoon yang terlihat semakin kuat.

"Tolong.. aku tidak ingat apapun.. aku.."

"Taekwoon-ssi!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar kau tinggal di daerah Dongdaemun dengan kakakmu, apa itu benar?" Ujar pria berjas sambil menuangkan cairan pekat berwarna ungu ke gelas piala nya. Sanghyuk langsung mendongak pada pria itu "Kenapa kau tahu? Tolong katakan sebenarnya siapa kau?" Baiklah Sanghyuk kali ini mulai gelisah, bagaimana ia tahu segalanya mulai dari namanya, kakaknya, juga tempat tinggalnya.

"Hahaha.. jangan terburu-buru Hyuk-ah, kau itu sangat nakal ya. Berani sekali datang ketempat pertarungan para anjing seperti ini. Ah atau mungkin otakmu kriminal juga ya.." Pria itu mulai duduk di kursi single nya sambil menyesap wine nya.

Sanghyuk tidak menjawab, ia menunduk dalam dan nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. "Katakan saja siapa dirimu!?" Ujar Sanghyuk dengan penekanan.

"Aku? Sebegitu penasarankah kau dengan namaku? Hahaha.. baiklah aku Jisoo, sudah cukup? Aku teman ayahmu dulu, ah mungkin tidak pantas untuk disebut teman mungkin budaknya tuan Cha." Pria itu memandang remeh pada anak sekolahan didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" Emosi Sanghyuk mulai muncul.

"Semua ini?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai tajam.

"Baiklah biarkan aku pulang.." Sanghyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan ke pintu depan, langkahnya tidak akan berhenti jika saja perkataan si Pria bernama Jisoo itu terlontar, "Hei kau tidak ingin mayatmu terbujur kaku di depan pintu itu kan?" Sontak Sanghyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku ingin kakakmu! Cha Hakyeon!"

"Brengsek!"

'DORR'

Disaat peluru itu terlepas bebas Sanghyuk segera berlari sekencang mungkin, menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia bisa merasakan para pekerja tadi masih mengejarnya, sementara Jisoo hanya menyaksikan dari tempatnya semula sambil tertawa renyah. "Lucu sekali anak itu, seperti seekor kancil yang akan diburu. Dan ia berlari ketakutan, terbirit-birit. Hahahaha.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Hakyeon penasaran.

"Hakyeon.. memangnya siapa dia?" Bukannya menjawab wanita itu malah balik tanya pada Hakyeon sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di depan toko, jadi aku bawa saja disini. Sebelumnya ia sudah sadar dan minum obat pereda nyeri." Jelas Hakyeon.

"Baiklah, ikut ke ruanganku sebentar. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Wanita itu berjalan mendahului dan disusul Hakyeon setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"SUNGJAE!" Kaki Sanghyuk bergemetar bahkan saat berlari tadi, untung saja sahabatnya tidak menghilang kemana-mana jadi ia tidak perlu susah payah untuk menariknya keluar.

"YA! Ada apa denganmu!?" Sanghyuk sama sekali menulikan pendengarannya, yang ia fikirkan sekarang hanya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dengan Sungjae yang masih mengeluh akan sikapnya.

"Sanghyuk! Kau ini habis melihat hantu di toilet hah!?" Sungjae sudah terlepas dari cengkraman Sanghyuk langsung membenahi bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja.."

"Apa?"

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU! Tempat ini tidak aman.. kumohon.." Kedua mata Sanghyuk berair, membuat Sungjae hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Sanghyuk berlari menjauh dengan Sungjae yang mengikutinya tanpa bicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakyeon-ah.. tidak ada penyakit serius yang perlu di khawatirkan, namun aku mulai penasaran. Apa yang membuat pria itu menjadi hilang ingatan untuk sementara? Hal ini adalah tindak kriminal, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati." Hakyeon hanya bisa menatap bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku tahu, kau berniat baik untuk menolongnya. Tapi, dari sekarang biarkan dia dalam pengawasanku di rumah sakit sampai ingatannya pulih." Dokter wanita itu memohon.

"Tapi Eunji-ah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Hakyeon tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, hanya rasa tidak enak nya saja jika menambah pekerjaan si dokter yang juga berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

Eunji meraih kedua tangan Hakyeon, sedikit merematnya "Tenang saja, para perawat akan membantuku." Ia tersenyum, sedangkan Hakyeon hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Ibu dan Ayahku?"

"Tidak mungkin, memangnya ada urusan apa dengan mu? Bahkan mereka tidak pernah muncul selama lima tahun ini." Hakyeon sedikit membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Silahkan jika kau ingin menjenguk Taekwoon." Ujar Eunji yang membuat Hakyeon tersenyum.

"Terimakasih.."

"Tidak masalah Hakyeon-ah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUNG! KAU DIMANA!?" Sanghyuk yang sudah pulang ke rumah sontak panik bukan main, masalahnya Hakyeon tidak ada di rumah maupun di toko saat ia mengecek tadi. Rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar "Hyung..." Sanghyuk menangis berlari keluar rumah bersiap untuk mencari Hakyeon dengan motornya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti begitu ia melihat mobil sedan putih di depan rumah.

"Sanghyuk!?" Itu suara Hakyeon, baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut. Disusul dengan seorang wanita yang diyakininya memberi kakaknya tumpangan.

"HYUNG!" Sanghyuk langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hakyeon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa malu dilihat oleh wanita cantik yang kini menatap keduanya kaget sekaligus heran.

"Sanghyuk-ah.. kau kenapa?" Sanghyuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada kakaknya sambil memeluk lebih erat, menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, dan katakan apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai kau se.."

"Tolong maafkan aku hyung.. hiks ini semua salahku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara vas bunga yang baru saja di lempar membuat asisten Park sedikit berjengit, kepalanya semakin ia tundukkan. Tidak berani menatap si tuan muda yang seolah-olah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Ck.. bagaimana bisa dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang!?"

"Maaf tuan muda, ini benar-benar di luar nalar kami. Sebelumnya kami sudah memberi tahu jika Tuan muda Taekwoon tidak berbicara hal lain-lain. Sepertinya Tuan muda Taekwoon sendiri yang menyebabkan ia masuk ke ru..."

"JADI KAU MENYALAHKAN HYUNG KU BEGITU!? BAWA DIA KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAKIT! Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya MENGERTI!?"

"Baik.. Tuan muda, segera dilaksanakan."

"Keluarlah.. kau membuat moodku rusak hari ini asisten Park!"

"Saya minta maaf, permisi."

'blam'

Setelah pintu tertutup si Tuan muda mengerang sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi. Ia berfikir semua rencananya akan gagal begitu saja, kalau sampai pihak Rumah Sakit berhasil membantu kembalinya ingatan Taekwoon maka ia akan berurusan dengan polisi. Bisa saja hyung nya itu ingat apa yang tengah direncanakannya.

"Jisoo-ya.. Hakyeon membawa Taekwoon ke rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau datang ke tempat seperti itu hm!?" Sanghyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika Hakyeon mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, matanya menatap tajam sekaligus khawatir pada sang adik.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. tadinya aku hanya iseng saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan ber.."

"Ya..Mana bisa orang menyangka jika nantinya ia akan tertimpa musibah Sanghyuk! Seharusnya kau izin terlebih dahulu padaku, jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak disini." Sanghyuk langsung menatap Hakyeon dengan air mata yang masih berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Hyung..."

"Kita bukanlah keluarga yang tinggal menikmati hasil lalu bersenang-senang! Semua mata sedang mengawasi kita! Kau harus mulai mengerti betapa sayangnya aku padamu, aku tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga ku yang tersisa." Hakyeon mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata yang ingin keluar ia tahan untuk berusaha tegar dan bijak. Eunji yang duduk disebelah Hakyeon hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. kau boleh menghukumku sekarang.." Sanghyuk menghampiri Hakyeon yang duduk di kursi seberang, hampir bersujud di depannya kalau Hakyeon tidak menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Semua sudah terlambat, ini bukan akhir.. tapi kita baru saja memulai perjuangan hidup." Air mata Hakyeon jatuh, pertahanannya runtuh.

"Berjanjilah untuk bersama hyung hingga akhir.. mengerti!?" Sanghyuk mengangguk dalam pelukan Hakyeon, mereka menangis bersama. Termasuk Eunji yang sedari tadi hanya menonton keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Maaf ya updatenya lama banget, soalnya udah mulai sibuk sama kuliah. Aku bakal sempat-sempatin update di tengah kesibukkan ini. Tapi tidak pasti entah itu beberapa hari bahkan beberapa minggu. Terimakasih yang sudah support cerita ini, dan terimakasih juga yang sudah review.. maaf belum bisa menjawab review dari kalian. Kalau ada waktu aku bakal bales ya.. Oke sekian.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang aneh pagi ini, Hakyeon kembali berjaga di toko bunga dan Sanghyuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sudah terhitung satu minggu disaat momen emosional antara keduanya. Sanghyuk berjanji pada Hakyeon untuk tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama. Tentu saja Hakyeon memaafkan sang adik, karena semua itu bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Sanghyuk. Ia berfikir cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Kedua mata Hakyeon tertuju pada buku _diary_ yang ia temukan tempo lalu, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ketempatnya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya akan benda hitam tersebut. Ia mulai penasaran dengan isinya, tapi Hakyeon tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar membuka tali yang menjadi kunci agar buku itu terbuka.

"Hakyeon-ah.." sebuah suara mengejutkan Hakyeon yang terlarut dalam lamunannya. Dengan refleks ia menyimpan buku itu di bawah meja. "Yunho ahjussi _.."_ Hakyeon langsung mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke dalam toko. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya memastikan saja, apa Jisoo telah bertemu dengan adikmu?"

"Jisoo? Tunggu.. yang kau maksud si penyelenggara pertarungan anjing di Hongdae minggu lalu?" Yunho pun mengangguk.

"Tapi Sanghyuk tidak memberitahukan siapa nama pria yang tengah mengincar kami." Hakyeon tiba-tiba merasakan pening di kepalanya. "Bisa saja Sanghyuk lupa karena ia sedang panik. Hakyeon-ah.. bekerjasamalah denganku.. aku jamin keselamatanmu dan adikmu." Yunho menepuk pundak Hakyeon, mata nya menatap penuh harap.

"Aku yakin, mereka sudah menyusun rencana lain yang akan membahayakan kalian berdua." Hakyeon menatap Yunho dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, aku terima bantuanmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan aku dan Sanghyuk." Ujar Hakyeon yang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Percayalah padaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit setelah kepergian Yunho satu jam yang lalu. Ia mendapat kabar dari Eunji bahwa Taekwoon sudah siuman dan keadaannya sudah stabil.

" _Hyung.._ kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sanghyuk yang sedang bermain dengan _puffy_ di teras depan rumah.

"Aku akan menjenguk seseorang di Rumah Sakit."

Sanghyuk mengernyit heran, pasalnya Hakyeon tidak pernah berhubungan lebih selain antara pelanggan dan pembeli dengan orang lain.

"Kau punya teman baru _hyung_?"

Hakyeon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, dia hanya kenalan ku saja, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Baiklah _hyung_.."

Hakyeon pun berjalan kearah mobilnya dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk Hakyeon sampai di Rumah Sakit. Begitu sampai, Hakyeon langsung menuju ruangan Eunji yang sudah ia hafal betul, sebelum masuk ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan was-was Hakyeon membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Betapa terkejut dirinya ketika mendapati Eunji yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan pisau yang menancap di perut bagian kiri.

"EUNJI!" Hakyeon pun menghampiri Eunji dan berlutut disampingnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini!?"

"Ha..hakyeon.. ce..pat.. Taek..woonh.."

"Tidak! Aku harus memanggil dokter untuk.."

Eunji meremas lengan Hakyeon dengan kuat, matanya mulai sayu.

"Tae.. Taek.. woon.." Hakyeon mencemaskan keselamatan Eunji, tentu saja. Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Eunji, Hakyeon mulai mengerti. Bahwa Taekwoon juga sedang dalam bahaya.

Dengan cepat Hakyeon menekan tombol di darurat agar dokter datang ke ruangan Eunji dan menolongnya sebelum terlambat. "Aku mohon.. bertahanlah.." Baju Hakyeon sudah banyak terkena percikan darah Eunji, ia tidak peduli.

"Cepat..lah.. Taek..woon.." Hakyeon segera berdiri ketika para suster dan dokter datang ke ruangan Eunji.

"ADA APA INI!? Eunji-uisanim!"

"Tolong tangani dia, aku akan kembali.."

"Hakyeon.."

"Wongeun-ah.. tolong Eunji kumohon.."

"Baiklah.. kami akan menangani Eunji, kau tenang saja."

Hakyeon mengangguk dan segera berlari ke ruang dimana Taekwoon berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang.. ingat, di lorong tujuh dan lorong tiga belas! Pastikan CCTV sudah tidak beroperasi." Ujar Jisoo sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Baik Tuan.. kami permisi.."

"Tunggu!"

Mereka pun terdiam ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Jisoo.

"Tuan Muda.."

"Leo.."

"Serahkan Eunji padaku, disaat aku mengerjakan tugasku. Bawalah Taekwoon kembali, bedebah itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Perintah Leo, sang Tuan Muda.

"Apakah pihak Rumah Sakit tidak akan curiga padamu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kalau masih bisa menyamar, kenapa tidak?" Jisoo menghela nafas, "Dan kau akan terlihat aneh karena.." "Cukup! Jangan ragukan aku.. kalian semua boleh pergi, ingat. Jangan bertingkah mencurigakan." Finalnya, semua orang disana mengangguk dan satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ya, siapkan mobil dan kau ikut denganku."

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taekwoon!" Hakyeon pun bertemu pria itu saat ia akan menaiki lift.

"Kau.. kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Hakyeon sembari menggenggam kedua tangan pucat itu. Tanpa diduga-duga pria itu menepis kasar tangan Hakyeon.

"Siapa kau!?" Hakyeon mengernyit heran, ia tidak salah orang kan? Ini Taekwoon yang ia temukan depan rumah kan?

"Kau tidak ingat aku!?Tunggu.." Hakyeon terdiam dan sedetik kemudian amarahnya membludak. Ia meninju rahang kanan milik Taekwoon hingga pria itu tersungkur. "Kau! Kau kan yang membunuh Eunji!?" Pria itu meringis merasakan ngilu akibat pukulan tiba-tiba itu, belum lama ia akan bangun Hakyeon menginjak dadanya hingga ia terbaring. "ARGH! AKU BUKAN TAEKWOON! SIALAN!" Dengan cepat Pria itu mendorong kaki Hakyeon dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh. Pria itu segera melarikan diri karena pintu lift masih terbuka.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU TAEKWOON!" Terlambat, pintu lift sudah tertutup. Hakyeon yang tidak habis fikir langsung berlari ke tangga darurat. Bagaimanapun caranya pria itu harus Hakyeon tangkap, karena ia sudah berani melukai sahabatnya.

"Sialan!" Kakinya tiba-tiba merasa ngilu akibat dorongan kuat tadi. Ia memaksakan diri pada akhirnya sampai di _lobby_ Rumah Sakit. Mata nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak menemukan Taekwoon. Tidak ada tanda-tanda munculnya orang itu, pasalnya pintu lft sudah terbuka lebar yang berarti pria itu sudah melarikan diri. Belum menyerah, Hakyeon pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar, namun ia menabrak dua orang berjas yang sedang mendorong kursi roda hingga salah satu dari mereka terjatuh.

"Kau punya mata bukan dipakai untuk menabrak orang seenaknya! Ini Rumah Sakit! Tenanglah sedikit!"

Hakyeon tidak bergeming, dikala seseorang yang terduduk dalam kursi roda membuatnya tak percaya. "Taekwoon.." gumamnya. Ia yakin! yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu adalah pria yang baru saja berkelahi dengannya di lantai atas. Bahkan ia melihat jelas pakaian yang dikenakan Taekwoon sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin ia berganti pakaian secepat itu dengan pakaian khas pasien Rumah Sakit. Dan.. luka lebam hasil pukulannya tidak mungkin menghilang dalam hitungan menit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Hakyeon menatap kedua orang berjas itu dengan bingung. Ini semua tengah mengejutkannya _. Jadi pria yang tadi itu siapa? Apa Taekwoon punya kembaran!?_ Pikirnya. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kursi roda yang dinaiki Taekwoon. "HEI! KAU MAU BAWA DIA KEMANA!?" Dengan cepat kedua pria berjas menarik lengan Hakyeon, memukulnya, dan menendangnya. Orang-orang di sekitar sana hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan, sampai beberapa _security_ datang.

"KAU KAMI TANGKAP KARENA BERBUAT KERUSUHAN DI TEMPAT INI!" Hakyeon yang kesakitan segera dicekal oleh dua _security._ Sedangkan kedua pria berjas berhasil membawa Taekwoon kabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya satu chapter bisa ku update, cerita ini hampir selesai ku ketik kok. Cuma aku mau update satu chapter dulu aja, karena masih banyak yang butuh di revisi. Terimakasih yang sudah review dan segala macem di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika cerita ini semakin ngawur dan malah ga menarik :( Terimakasih juga sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca cerita ini. Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya. Supaya aku bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan ku dalam menulis cerita. So... that's all from me.. see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
